


再生机器

by Miduoli



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miduoli/pseuds/Miduoli
Summary: 沿用《红色的dress》的设定，算是其后续。一个关于亲密关系的故事。
Relationships: Blue | Green/Red (Pokemon), Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 9





	再生机器

【序】

磁浮列车车内有人大声说话。响迷迷糊糊醒过来。

是两个女人的声音。响揉揉耳朵，仔细听了几句，似乎是一个女人的小孩打了另一个女人的小孩，两个家长才吵起来。她们坐在响斜后方。他转头看去，一个女人穿得像挤奶工，另一个女人打扮成普通市民的模样，身边还有一个丈夫。站在挤奶工女人一旁的小孩天真地抓着他母亲的手，坐在父母中间的小孩则一脸怯生生。

吵闹的起因是挤奶工的小孩打了小市民的小孩一下，母亲立即替小孩还手，然后遭到另一个母亲的怒火：“小孩才三四岁，怎么能把调皮当真！”

“你小孩你自己不管教好！”

就这样吵了起来。丈夫皱眉看着，一句话也没有说。响坐直身体，对这种吵闹没有办法。“响，午饭你要吃什么？”旁边的克丽丝察觉到他的心情，平淡问道。现在快到中午十二点，列车有午餐服务，看好菜单后用车内电话点餐，列车员一会就送过来。

“我看看……”响本想接过菜单，但克丽丝捏着菜单一角不放手，两人就肩碰肩，一起拿着菜单看起来。

克丽丝是大学预科班的同学。她藏青色的头发总是扎成辫子盘起，露出漂亮的脖颈。响以为她性格认真，但交往久了，发现她也有娇俏的一面。

交往半年的女朋友慢慢翻菜单，对吵架一点兴趣都没有。她今天的发型是低双马尾，和响的青梅竹马琴音有奇妙的相似之处。不过，克丽丝比喜欢装可爱的琴音淑女多了。响瞥了眼克丽丝的A字裙和肉色裤袜。吵闹声越来越刺耳，最后是小市民母亲占了上风。

丈夫看准吵架的尾声，说：“不要跟这种没文化的人吵。”

响心中一下子涌出莫大的悲伤。虽然是挤奶工没有教好孩子，一开始嘴上太冲，但那对夫妇的应对方式以及他们之间的思想差异让响无法对某人愤怒，只会难过起来。

“你讨厌这种事？”坐在他们对面的人突然问。响才注意到他，一个穿着工装夹克的男人，十七八岁上下，帽子阴影中的眼睛看着这边。

“没什么。”响朝男人笑笑，又对克丽丝说：“双人套餐好吗？”克丽丝点点头，收好菜单，拿起车内电话的话筒。她想了想，问道：“你要什么？我们顺便一起点单吧。”对面的男人说他要卷心面和小牛排。

列车员很快推着午餐车出现了。这时，背后的女人们又开始拌嘴。她们坐在彼此对面，都不愿看对方，一对上眼就忍不住嘀咕几句。

烈火烧起来就灭不了。响听着骂声越来越大，列车员把餐盒端到他们中间的桌子上，对面的男人突然说：“对不起。列车上变得很吵闹，你能请他们安静一点么？”他当然是对列车员说的，“为了给大多数人一个舒适的乘车环境？”列车员一脸为难，但还是去尝试安抚“吵闹的乘客”。也许是觉得太丢脸，骂声消停下来。

男人注意到响的视线，主动打招呼：“我名叫透也，从合众地区来的。”

响和克丽丝也报上姓名，三人随意聊起天来。他们俩正在为考大学努力学习，这次乘列车是想在忙碌的备考中放松一下，男女朋友出来短期旅游。透也拿出一张照片，上面有两个女人，一个绿头发的小孩。透也解释说这是他要找的人小时候的样子，问他们有没有见过这个绿头发。“他的名字是N·哈尔孟尼亚，今年快二十三岁。”透也说，“他这个人，现在肯定也和小时候一样无辜。”

响摇摇头，他没见过。克丽丝也没有。透也便把照片收起来，讲起旅途中的偶遇。列车到站后，他们交换了电话号码。透也要在城都地区逗留一阵，响说如果遇到N，会打电话给他。目送透也远去，响想起合众地区的冠军锦标赛一星期后开幕，而石英联盟的三个冠军也在几天前乘坐飞机出发了。

到达帆巴市的威斯特伐利亚酒店时，赤和绿仍然互不理睬，跟在渡后面办理手续。渡不想太掺和他们的事，将证件和邀请函递给前台接待小姐，她柔和的微笑让他放松不少。

听说因为宝可梦世界锦标赛，帆巴市的旅馆和酒店都住满了。这家酒店是官方为冠军、馆主以及其他要员准备的，酒店大厅晚上会举办宴会，渡希望那两人别到时候还两张臭脸。

“您好。石英联盟冠军的房卡，请收好。”接待小姐确认登记后，一双白净的手递出两张房卡。

“只有两个房间？”

“非常抱歉，房间是按一个地区一个冠军安排的。”

“确认人数的时候，的确登记了三个人。”

“非常抱歉，我们这边也有很多困难，请您见谅……冠军房间都是套房，卧室内的大床足以容纳两至三人。如果您需要，我可以现在为您加一张床。”

渡看了眼两个小屁孩，决定让他们睡一间。两人也没提出反对意见。看来总归会和好的。虽然现在他们一撞上对方视线就会装作满不在乎地转过头去。

至于赤绿二人冷战的原因，还得从遥远的关都地区说起。那是两人高高兴兴收拾行李时发生的事。行李箱里刚放进几件衣服，伊布就跳进去，赖着不走，俨然把这当成自己的小窝。这次出远门，绿是打算带她一起去的。但怎么哄，伊布都不愿意出来。他只好强行抱起她，伊布“呜呜”叫了几声，舔绿的手。这时绿才发现她腹部有奇怪的隆起。

一检查，就发现伊布怀孕了。再一检查，就发现是同屋的电老鼠干的。

“我不想再看到你在家里溜它。”绿冷着脸对赤说。他对旅行的期待突然一扫而光，明天还要带伊布去宝可梦医院。

“皮卡丘……”赤抓住皮卡丘的小手，它一脸可怜。

“蛋群都是陆上组，本来就该小心的。”像个老父亲一样碎碎念过后，绿咋舌，“伊布才十四岁啊。”伊布往他怀里钻，绿觉得她很难受，便愈加怜惜，同时对赤和皮卡丘抛去愤怒的眼神。但赤怎么看都觉得伊布只是在撒娇而已。

赤尝试挣扎：“也许能引产……”

“你那敷衍了事的态度我最讨厌了！”

绿气冲冲说完这句，到上飞机前都没主动和赤搭过话。

从关都地区的浅红市到合众地区的帆巴市，坐飞机大概要十四个小时。飞机场里很热闹，现在正是出行的季节。真新镇的两人和龙使者收到的招待贴有附赠机票，是浅红航空公司大型民航客机AR-14的商务舱。空乘帮助他们放好行李，年纪较小的两人就相邻坐下，绿坐靠窗的位置，赤坐靠近过道的位置。渡坐在他们后一排，他拿出报纸和眼罩，打算路上睡一觉。商务舱的椅子比较大，可以调整到半躺的姿势。

飞机慢慢起飞，城镇渐渐远去。绿拿出精灵球贴在窗上，球里的班基拉斯斜着身体往外张望。就算是在精灵球里，坐飞机的感觉也和比雕飞天时别在绿腰带上的感觉很不一样。赤看看手表，飞机上可以用耳机，但他讨厌听到小气泡的破裂声。

他们是下午两点出发的。机上有小型电影屏幕，电影放完一部，也到晚餐时间了。赤不戴耳机，光看电影画面，演员名单出来时他打了个哈欠。晚餐是关都地区的美食。空乘推着餐车过来询问，绿才摘下眼镜，合上电子笔记本。饭后，饮品车也来了。“请给我一杯矿泉水。”绿对空乘小姐说。年轻空乘微笑，倒好水递给他。因为绿坐在里面，赤本想接把手，但青梅竹马早早伸出手，不给他这个机会。赤眼睁睁看着透明杯子从他头上穿过，然后飞机一个颠簸，绿没拿稳，水就全洒到赤裤子上，弄湿了。

“真对不起！“空乘小姐慌张拿来毛巾，帮赤擦拭。

吸水毛巾质量很好。浮在裤子上的水珠被拭去，剩下湿冷冷的布料黏着赤的大腿，感觉凉飕飕的。“请您用这个吧。”空乘双手递上崭新的毛巾被。换洗的裤子都放在行李箱里，行李箱都放在行李架里，飞行时不允许取放行李。赤也不想弄得太麻烦，他早就习惯穿行山河。但封闭的飞机内比夜间山林来的闷热，双腿间的湿意也不是雨露或河水，倒像尿了裤子。绿什么都没说，甚至没看他一眼。

赤很不高兴，说：“你这么不在意？”

“哼……”他听到绿小小哼气，没回答。

“不想要孩子，就打掉。生下来，我也会养。”赤说，“难道没有两情相悦？”

绿这才转过头，“你是说你能负责吗？”

“对方，需要的话。”

“嘴上说得厉害。”

“是真的。”

“哼。”

“我认真的。生下来吧。”

绿的伊布今年十四岁。一般来说，伊布有二十年寿命。虽然绿说要让她活到三十岁，但她这年纪生仔，对伊布来说已经是晚育。她故世的时候，不知绿会伤心成什么样。

青梅竹马没再理赤，看窗外的风景去了。赤也没办法，心想他慢慢会接受。

机舱内很安静，只有敲打键盘的声音。两人也没注意到他们之间的对话让人想入非非。渡挑起眼罩又戴好，装作没听到这件事。他要狠狠补充睡眠时间。

威斯特伐利亚酒店的大堂响起风铃声，几个人走出玻璃旋转门。大概是某地区的道馆馆主。

“好久不见。”一个清丽的声音对渡说。来人是神奥地区的冠军竹兰。

“好久不见。”

竹兰去过成都地区。她是个遗迹爱好者、考古学家，见多识广，聊起天来总是非常愉快。绿很快也加入渡和竹兰，侃侃而谈，像是要扫清一路上的沉闷。三人聊着聊着，两个打扮就不一般的人走过来。是芳缘地区的大吾和米可利。“大家都到齐了呀。”不知为何，芳缘地区也派出两个冠军。但那两人没有解释，其他人也就没多问。身在此地，就是对手。

“你是赤红……我一直期待和你交手。”竹兰注意到静静站在一旁的赤，后者朝她点头，仍不出一言。

“这么说来，小辉没和你一起过来？”

“他的行踪是秘密。祐树呢？”

“被沙奈朵抓走了。祐树的沙奈朵似乎想对他做点什么，把他带进迷之空间，然后消失了。听小充说是这样的。”

“人各有烦恼啊……”

这时，风铃声再次响起。又有谁到来。冠军们的话头停了一下，绿趁着这空隙说自己要去房间收拾行李，拉着赤和行李箱走掉。

房间在第十三层。两个男人带着两只箱子站在电梯中，好像就让空间变得狭窄。赤仰头看电梯的层数，从一数到十三，门才慢慢打开。房门号是1302。推开门，宽阔的客厅和落地窗外的花编摇椅出现在眼前。箱子和人都一前一后走入房间，还没插上房卡，赤就把绿堵在墙边，在昏暗的房间中亲他的嘴。

“干什么！”绿推开他。

“想亲你。”

“我没那个心情。”

赤只好放手。确认情侣关系好像还在昨天，他们却已经很久不亲热了。

说起来，是什么时候视彼此为伴侣的呢？带着不同感情的拥抱，普通的亲吻。这一切发生得太过自然，青梅竹马就成了恋人。

花编摇椅的影子变得斜长。

他开始收拾行李，把晚上要穿的礼服拿出来熨烫。

和衣服一同放在行李箱中的还有一双手套。赤答应给帅哥打工后，国际刑警寄来的“装备”之一。防滑、绝缘等功能自不必说，这手套最大的特点是可以强制“关闭”精灵球。比如说，对方丢出一个精灵球，在球完全打开、宝可梦出来前，手套可强行合上球以阻止宝可梦现身。只要精灵球在手套一步宽的距离内。

……等晚宴结束，睡前再看看有没有工作邮件吧。

目前无法解决的问题就暂且放下不管。这是赤的坏毛病。

【上】

这是一个没有回答的故事。

虽然黑暗中的人们想探寻答案，往发光处走去，却不知道那光明是出口还是空洞的玻璃球，变成了不能回答的故事。

时间是合众地区的宝可梦世界锦标赛开始前，赤收到帅哥的邮件，前往事发的笼目镇后。

邮件中说，笼目镇有宝可梦失踪了，希望赤去调查。同时，打给他银行卡的预付金也到账了。赤第一次拿到“薪水”，还蛮新鲜的。但绿对此只说了一句：“是吗？那你去吧。”

“绿？”

“我有事得去双龙市一趟。难道你要本大爷陪你？真拿你没办法。但是不行。”绿说，“你要自立，小赤。那我们比赛上再见咯。”

说完他就走了。

赤没法，让宝可梦们吃了午饭，准备乘那只勇士雄鹰去笼目镇。红翼的宝可梦好像察觉到他的视线，停下啄食，瞧它的新主人。赤自然与它对视，一人一宝可梦互瞪，搞得其他宝可梦也纷纷注目新伙伴。勇士雄鹰忽然张开翅膀，赤看向别处。

这只勇士雄鹰是赤和帆巴市的居民交换来的，因为后者用快速球捕获它，却不能使之听话。“其实我想抓的是大嘴鸥，所以想用它交换……”旧主人这么说，赤就用大嘴鸥换了它。现在想来，宁愿交换也不放生的旧主人真讨厌。但赤自己也用多余的大嘴鸥来交换，没有责怪别人的心安理得。被换走的大嘴鸥是赤在枯叶市遇到的。相遇时它还是长翅鸥。大木博士的宝可梦讲座广播说“长翅鸥在枯叶市大量出现”，赤就赶过去，捉住好几只。它们很快就进化了，那只大嘴鸥是多出来的。

结果勇士雄鹰吃了几口就不吃了。赤默默爬到红翼背上，揪着白毛说：“飞天术。”勇士雄鹰也默默飞起来，它终究没到赤不能控制的地步。

他们没去过笼目镇。赤边看地图边指挥，没想到天落大雨，又起了浓雾，他套上兜帽，让勇士雄鹰降落。下方正好是一片森林，雄鹰稳稳落地。赤四处张望，发现一个树洞，便把它收回精灵球，躲进树洞里。还好没打雷。赤浑浑沌沌想道，外头的暴雨声像与世隔绝，他很快睡着了。

梦中出现一只大船，赤是小孩子模样，背着背包。甲板上的他蹦蹦跳跳几步，突然发现这是圣特安奴号。船周围有蓝蓝的水，是海上。赤不记得自己的房间在哪。对了，去船内二楼……当他迟疑之际，月亮突然掉了下来。赤赶紧跑回船舱，身材高大的水手抓住他，说：“天黑了，快回房间！”

似乎真的有只手抓着他的肩膀。赤猛然醒来，眼前是个不认识的男人。他蹲在树洞外。外面已经雨过天晴，黄昏时分。赤看着男人，慢慢爬出树洞。那人的手中途就缩回去，赤站起身时他吓得一踉跄，看来不是胆大之人。

“谁？”赤问。

“约翰……我、我出身是笼目镇。”

“太好了。”

约翰似乎没听懂，赤自报姓名，说他正要去笼目镇。

“其实，我不是从笼目镇来的……”他解释自己在回乡路上。约翰几年前离开家乡，在建筑公司当工人，帆巴市的宾馆完工后遭到辞退，现在准备回家休养一阵。“还没决定下一步怎么走，先回家看看。”他苦笑。

两人既然走同一方向，便路上做伴，走过绿荫遍布的遮阳之地。

“这里是十二号道路。我忙着躲雨，跑到森林里了。”约翰说。

赤咕囔一声以示回应。雨不下了，可雾气仍未散去，绿树好似浮起，引出一条未知的道路。赤拿出宝可梦图鉴一看，他们的确在十二号道路上，小小的图标逐渐接近笼目镇。图鉴已经载入合众地区的地图和宝可梦数据，遗憾的是没有指南针导航，谁知道他们会不会走着走着，一脚踩空掉下河呢。正当赤游离的一瞬，脚底突然传来柔软的触感，图鉴也有了反应——一只虫模样的宝可梦，被他踩到了。

有种绿毛虫的感觉……赤吓得跳开，眼疾手快用精灵球抓住它。

“因为会用叶子做衣服，所以受服装设计师喜爱，被视为吉祥物。”图鉴这么说。它的名字是虫宝包。

同样被吓到的约翰说道：“一下就抓到了，你很厉害啊。”

“运气好。”赤收好虫宝包的精灵球，看约翰略微尴尬，又说：“你没有宝可梦？”

男人摊开手，摇摇头。“没有。上次和宝可梦近距离交流还是在工地上，和公司的铁骨土人一起干活。”

如果没记错，建筑公司的宝可梦应该是联盟“出租”的。如果合众地区也和关东一样，由道馆负责训练宝可梦，联盟负责统筹，把它们送到需要专业宝可梦的地方……赤这才打量起这个男人：棕发棕眼，穿着夹克和T恤，普通长裤，背包。没有什么特别的地方。

“你呢？你在旅行途中？”见赤点头，约翰露出羞涩的笑，说：“果然是这样。”

他说赤有旅行家的气势，是自由自在的那种人。“是吗？”赤问出不必回答的话。约翰却像打开话匣子，有一搭没一搭地和赤聊起天来。他说到自己的工作，少年时的约翰也曾经获得一只最初的宝可梦，一只豆豆鸽，后来进化成咕咕鸽。不过约翰没有勇气去离家太远的地方，他在合众地区北部游历了一段时间，最终还是回家学习。“但我有拿到冰柱徽章和喷射徽章。”约翰拿出徽章盒给赤看，里面有两个闪闪发亮的徽章。

“你要经过笼目镇，去青海波市？”

“不。我去笼目镇。有事。”

“喔……不过那可不是个好地方。”约翰说。地方小，相信古来的传说，用现代眼光来看是个迷信的小镇……“什么事？”

“宝可梦失踪了。得去调查。”

约翰停下脚步。仍然看不到尽头的森林慢慢摇晃，似乎听到了蜜蜂们的噪声。它们辛勤劳作，酿出甜甜蜜；明明有三只在一起，却为了取悦女王，一直在采集花蜜。他眼里映出一副雨后翠绿的景色，脑袋嗡嗡响。天快黑了。

就在这时，有什么在尖叫的声音划破宁静。赤环顾四周，想确认声音源头。另一个男人先跑了出去，大喊：“这边！”赤也跑起来。穿过层层叠叠的湿雾，猛然停下时，两人看到了不可思议的景象。

难以言状的什么东西藏在雾里，如果用赤认识的词汇来形容，它有像太阳珊瑚一样的角；像卡蒂狗一样的绒毛和生人勿进的眼神；似乎带着炎帝的压迫感；它是四足的；还有种会随着芳缘之声，噔、噔噔出现的白色恶兽的感觉；好像没有尾巴；爪子有铠甲那么厚……

两人感到冷风吹过后颈，湿滑的气息舔得毛骨悚然。

怪东西发出刺耳之音。约翰腿软，摔在地上。赤拿出精灵球，头脑被疯狂的想法占据：不能放过这种东西；你死我活；空虚莫辨无能生情；不能让别人看到它。

他扔出精灵球，指着它，“清雾。”

勇士雄鹰应声而来，张开翅膀猛吹，连绵的雾气被破了个口子，旋转扭曲地消失于其中。

雾散后，墨色森林显现，上方的黑色天空中挂着圆圆的月亮，像要坠落一样俯视人间。

等到赤再次恢复理智之时，他已经身在笼目镇中。

似乎是在约翰的家里。

“快过中午十二点。”男人见他醒了，递杯水给他。“你睡了很久。”

赤点点头。现在的他一次只能明白一件事。约翰见他喝下温水，神色好些了，便坐下，自顾自说起笼目镇的传说。

据说，很久很久以前，巨石从天而降，地表孕育出狞恶可怖的巨兽。巨兽夜间觅食，伴着冷风，抓走人或宝可梦，吃掉他们。于是居民害怕被抓走，躲在家中关闭房门。后来村民建起高大的围墙，编织驱邪除魔的竹纹，造成笼目镇。

夜晚不外出是笼目镇的习俗。

“唔……”赤抬起头，刚好看到窗外一片光明，令人头晕目眩。

“你还好吗？”

“嗯。”

“那就好。”约翰已经习惯他的说话方式，“我妈做了饭，洗手间在走廊出去右手第二间，你洗漱完就下楼吃吧。我好不容易回乡一趟，今天得去朋友家看看。”

依他所言，赤收拾好东西后下楼，面包的香气扑鼻而来。一位和蔼的老妇人坐在沙发上。她一看到客人出场，就急匆匆站起来招待他。赤吃了一些果酱面包，老妇人一直催他多吃肉，喝几杯牛奶。这样热情的妇人不好对付。赤还发现约翰在门口边上站着不动，直到他抱着鼓鼓的肚子走过去，他才露出算不上爽朗的笑容说：“久等了。”赤才知道原来他在等自己。

但两人并没有一起出门。赤说想先去宝可梦中心。

“那我去找我朋友了。就那边过了桥的房子，你想找个导游的话，就去那找我吧。”

赤顺着约翰指的方向看去，那是一栋和周围差别不大的小房子。说起来，笼目镇总体上是蓝白色的，红屋顶的宝可梦中心特别惹眼。

随后赤便去宝可梦中心完成一系列熟悉的流程，护士小姐请他一会再来领取宝可梦。赤在旁边看起工作邮件：宝可梦失踪的人家姓角罗，住在镇子西北边。这个小镇还有保安署，但赤并不想去询问他们。帅哥来信也说“暗中行事”呢。

“你好。你的宝可梦已经恢复健康。”

“谢谢。”赤双手接过宝可梦篮子，想起什么，又说：“我要登记住宿。”

没有必要再住约翰家了。他大概也不希望一个外人在家里走动。

角罗先生是个戴眼镜的小青年，长得方方正正，失踪的宝可梦是他的含羞苞。那是他从小养到大的毒蔷薇“生下”的含羞苞，他很疼爱它，没想到它走失，再也没回来。角罗先生去保安署请求寻找，但终究没有用。他气不过，于是在国际刑警的官方网站上留言，没想到对方联络他，要求详细说明。结果来的就是赤，角罗先生叽叽喳喳，发着牢骚。赤只好耐心听他说。磨了好久，太阳都快下山，他才知道事情是这样的：

“那天，我和小含羞苞从外头回家，正好是黄昏时分。我自然到厨房去做菜，小含羞苞在客厅里。窗台上养着花……喏，你看窗外有两只吊起来的花篮，叶子有些发黄。小含羞苞会照顾它们。那天它也跳上窗台，用蔓藤抓起水壶浇花了吧。可我做好饭出来一看，窗户开着，小含羞苞不见了。我里外都找了个遍，愣是没找着。我没胆天黑后再在外头逛，就回家又找了一遍……现在想想，它说不定是被巨兽抓走了。”

“笼目镇的传说，”赤话没说完，角罗先生就打断道：“对，对，就是那个传说。”

赤举手示意：“我有疑问。”

“是什么呢？”

“传说说，巨兽抓走……吃掉他们，为什么是吃掉？”

“当然是因为看到了残骸呀！”角罗先生满不在乎地说。

“在镇上？”

“对，对！巨兽抓走宝可梦吃掉，又把骨头扔回小镇。”他说，“我没看到小含羞苞的残骸，才认为它还没死，请求寻找的。”

“骨头，出现时间？”

“这就不知道了。喔……你有没有听过‘把宝可梦的骨头放到流水中漂流而下，它就会恢复原形’的传说？其实我们也试过哩。虽然这附近不好找河流。”

“如果真的能找到河流，巨兽抓走宝可梦，吃掉，剩下的骨头又由人拿到水里，使其复生……估计会变成这样吧？大家都希望能弥补过去。不过真若如此，就仿佛是再生的机器呢！”

纵是健谈的角罗先生也阻挡不住笼目镇的黑夜，赶在天彻底黑掉前送走赤。此时，街道旁的房屋逐渐点起灯火，镇民似乎已经做好度过黑夜的准备。赤慢慢走在路上，不知为何感到虚脱。其实很想打电话给绿，但其实听到他的声音也不知道该说什么。戴帽子的身影佝偻起来，他不禁往前伸脖子，好像颈上顶着大铁球。黄昏快烧尽了。

突然，一阵浓郁的香味袭来。赤撑起脑袋，看见模模糊糊的影子——约翰和一个人影并列走来。

约翰也看见他了。他急匆匆走过来，问：“你怎么了？没事吧？”

与他结伴同行的是另一个男人。他穿着运动外套和牛仔裤，相貌平平，肩膀上停着一只粉红色的小鸟。不……那似乎是宝可梦。香气是从它身上传出来的，像芳香治疗一样。赤忽然轻松多了。

“没事。”

“那就好。”约翰注意到赤的视线，介绍说：“这位是我朋友，艾伯特。”

“小鸟？”

“小鸟？你说它？它的名字叫粉香香，是比较少见的宝可梦。”

粉香香飞到艾伯特的手上，睁着大大的红眼睛。

艾伯特说：“我们必须快点回家。”

不等约翰张开嘴，赤先说道：“我住宝可梦中心。”约翰闻言，说：“快点回家吧。”

宝可梦中心的红屋顶这时看上去弥足珍贵，护士小姐像往常一样和赤打招呼。赤勉强点点头，往自己的房间走去。笼目镇的宝可梦中心并不热闹，很多房间都是空的。赤不知道隔壁有没有住人，他好不容易锁上门，坐在椅子上休息，抬头却看到月亮在窗外张牙舞爪，白围墙像泡过蓝色燃料一样诡异。赤跑到卫生间吐了。

“我曾经一度认为和宝可梦一起可以去世界上任何一个地方。我的第一只宝可梦是水水獭，也曾经认为我们的关系很单纯。不过那只是一段很短的时间，因为我离开家乡不久就遇到了等离子团。事到如今，我也不想说等离子团的谎言如何。用不用精灵球，人和宝可梦能否共同生活，捕获或控制，不是非黑即白、一言两语就能道清的东西。世界很复杂。”

“离开家乡前，我总幻想自己以后能走多远，以为能和人相遇、和宝可梦相遇是会使人幸福的事。但其实不是那样。我也遇到很多令人悲伤的境遇，无论人或宝可梦的。希望世界上所有人都像家乡那个小城镇一样友好是奢侈，到别人的家乡去，对他们来说我有时是个讨厌的外乡人。我用自己的脚走过后才明白，和宝可梦一起，可以去世界上任何一个地方。人和人的距离的确拉近了，但那并非让人舒服的关系；不过像所有人挤在一个城市中，磕磕碰碰，感觉拥挤，不得不发生互动的关系罢了。”

在夜晚的咖啡店中，绿听对面的人说完这样一番话。

他应该还是个少年。绿想。对此，自己应该说些什么……绿想着，从口袋里拿出一张卡片，递到他面前。

绿说：“可你的家乡不是桧扇市吗？”

手中的训练家卡上显示他出身桧扇市，名叫共平。

就在绿觉得抠字眼太无聊了的时候，对面的少年笑出声来。

“是的。我是从桧扇市来的共平。”

他接过训练家卡。那是绿在小巷中捡到的。绿随便问了问小巷咖啡店的店长，没想到共平似乎是个名人，店长直接指出他的座位。

然后在绿开口前，共平突然对这个坐在他面前的人说了一通，让绿怀疑他是不是喝多了。

不过少年时的抒发胸臆，本就像醉酒一样。

“我有事问你。”绿用一贯的口吻夺回主动权，“这附近有没有奇怪的商人？我听说有卖奇怪的石头，以及装置，当然是和宝可梦有关的。”

“城市的小巷里很多人卖‘不得了的东西’。”共平小声说：“比如呆呆兽的尾巴，鲤鱼王……”

绿没听见他的嘟囔，说：“比如说，能让伊布重复进化的装置……给伊布带上后，即便让它进化成火精灵，过几十分钟也会重新变回伊布。”看共平狐疑的模样，他解释：“我正在研究宝可梦的进化。”

“没有。虽然没有，但我有点兴趣。”共平拿出手机，“如果我知道了什么会告诉你的，我们交换手机号码吧！”

他突然从疲倦中恢复过来了。绿打量共平，他刚才那副容易为别人悲伤的样子有点像绿认识的另一个少年。

于是两人交换了手机号码。至于绿有没有找到那个奇怪的商人和奇妙的装置，则是另一件让人啼笑皆非的事了。

【中】

双龙市的小巷咖啡馆中，共平和绿随意聊着天。

“我故乡是桧扇市，不过那个地方和其他小镇一起被山脉隔离在合众地区西南边，跟农村没什么区别喔？我觉得城市还是要像飞云市那样。”

“说来说去，你到底是哪派？城市，农村？”

“不知道。”共平转动手中的玻璃杯，里面装的当然是不含酒精的饮料。“人家厌倦了亲密关系，又讨厌话说不通的感觉。”

“怎么突然装腔作势，好恶。”

“我可是宝可梦好莱坞的大明星。”

“我不记得哪部电影中有你这张脸。”绿哼笑，“倒是你有点像我的一个朋友，他名叫响，是彻头彻尾的农村派。”

“请给我他的电话号码。之后我会自己搞定。”

“你真是个自我中心的家伙。”绿说着，把响的联系方式发给共平。多认识人总是有好处的，而且共平看上去不像坏人。

碰面没多久就让别人对自己放下戒心，这家伙绝对是城市儿。绿边想边打量对方，越看越觉得他没心没肺。

共平问：“响君宝可梦对战强吗？”

“相当强。”

“那我跟他讲我是合众地区冠军，请求一战……演电影不行的话，就只能靠宝可梦联盟来扬名天下了！”

“你？”

“其实还差一个徽章才能去打联盟。”共平不在乎地说，“其实现在去打也行，我绝不会输。但总觉得去了那，就会发生什么事。”

“双龙市道馆现在还开着门？”绿不由想他们真敬业。

“这次吐槽那里吗！”他笑道，“我坐船从小地方去飞云市的时候也是这种感觉，感觉‘旅途真的开始了！’。你没有过？”

“船倒是坐过。”绿喝了口咖啡，夜越来越深。“圣特安奴号，知道？”

“是艘豪华邮轮？环游世界？”

他摇摇头，说：“它每年会在枯叶市停靠一次。我在它出航前下船了，因为那时候还没拿到地区冠军的名号。”

赤也是。他没有坐着那艘船离开关都地区。现在想想，环游世界应该还满合他意，为什么没走，因为他们之间还没决出胜负？绿放下咖啡杯，回想当时的事，不由皱眉。赤又是如何看待那份回忆的？那个时候落在绿后头的他，心中有落败的不甘么？或者，还记得那种心情的人只有我么……

在绿思索之际，粉色的不定形状物缠上他的手。一张怪异的脸在粉色粘土上出现。绿抬起手，让它到桌子上去。

“回来了啊。”共平说，“我的滚滚蝙蝠呢？”

那只心形鼻小蝙蝠很快出现，在一旁扑嗬扑嗬。

绿的百变怪在桌上展现小巷地图，标出它们发现的奇怪商人所在地。

“吃完这个我们就出发。”绿叉起一块蛋糕喂到百变怪口中。比起人在小巷中晃来晃去，果然还是让宝可梦去找来得高效。

圣特安努号在海上漂泊，月亮挂在天上。

赤看到的是这样的景象。圣特安努号他认识，海、月他也认识，但他并没有坐圣特安奴号出过海。这件事他也是记得的。那么现在，他又为什么会在这里，和绿一起坐在房间里，看窗外的月亮？

“你以为这是梦？”绿问，“你看着我，还觉得这是梦么？”

赤摇头。他是为了躲避将要掉下来的月亮，跑到船舱里的。结果绿就在那等他，像以前埋伏在船长室那样。然后两人躲着巡逻的船员，进入某个房间。

就在这里不知消耗了多少时间。赤有时看月亮，有时看绿，夜晚一直不结束。“你没问题？”绿像以前一样，用尖锐、看不起人的话语刺过来。赤也像以前一样，不回应他，对此不发表任何看法。

这种事也不知多少回了。前往笼目镇的路上，赤就开始做奇怪的梦，梦见的都是不知有没有过的从前。

他想起那个雾中的、不可名状的东西。是笼目镇的传说，神秘力量让他做这种梦，还是哪只宝可梦的恶作剧……天越来越黑，丝毫不见光明。旁边的绿也变得不清晰，模糊的身影像下一秒就会变成怪物。赤想把灯打开。

还没等他站起来，绿就抓住他，说了些什么话。

赤没听清，而当他想去听时，那个模糊成一团的黑影张牙舞爪，曾经吐出话语的地方像气球爆炸一样，转眼间就消失了。

他惊醒过来，发现自己身处笼目镇宝可梦中心的住宿间中。头又开始痛了。赤撑着脑袋，问：“有宝可梦？”

耿鬼一如既往咧嘴笑着，眼睛看向左边，再看向右边。赤让它守夜，看有没有宝可梦接近他们，它这副模样，应该是没有吧。世界上不知有多少种宝可梦，有能让人做噩梦的宝可梦也不是不可能。赤起身。他是睡不着了。

但耿鬼没发现宝可梦的踪迹……赤突然发现它正拿着一本杂志，而且似乎直到刚才为止都在看。“真的没有？”赤逼近它。耿鬼更加激烈地转眼睛，晃动短手。看来是没有。赤呼气。

“在看什么？”

听赤这么问，耿鬼举起杂志，让赤看了介绍精灵球的广告页。它伸出黑影，指向“豪华球”的图片，咧嘴似乎发出了笑声。

“想住这种球？”赤问。上面介绍说豪华球住起来很舒服。耿鬼现在住的是最普通的红白球……

耿鬼的笑声更响亮了。

“回去后再买。”赤说，“杂志要放回去。”

他记得这本杂志原本放在宝可梦中心大堂的书架上。赤简单洗漱一遍，外套和鞋子也穿好。把这杂志还回去，他也不打算再睡，就想发呆到天亮。好在现在已经是上午五点，天边出现一片朦胧的光亮。

但重新回到这个房间时，赤满脑子都是护士小姐的声音。她刚好在大堂整理器具，实在是个很有精神的人。赤揉揉太阳穴，尝试回想：

粉白相间的护士小姐打完招呼，问他“勇士雄鹰还好不好？”赤拿出精灵球一看，它正呼呼大睡。护士小姐又说：“你是约翰的朋友？”赤摇头。她自顾自说了下去：“其实，你的勇士雄鹰中过毒。当然我已经给它处理过了。让我在意的是它和约翰的咕咕鸽一样，同样的毒素，同样的症状……那只咕咕鸽中毒不久就在晚上失踪，镇上的人都说它被巨兽抓走了。我想请你注意。”她郑重说道：“太阳完全出来之前，待在房间里为好。”

勇士雄鹰的精灵球就放在桌子上，里面的白头鹰还在睡，羽毛垂下来，看不见它的脚。赤盯着它，直到太阳的光辉刺痛他的眼睛。

结果在这次黑夜中失踪的并不是勇士雄鹰，而是艾伯特的父亲。居民们聚在街道上，或远远议论，或走近观察那具可能是那位老人的遗体。说是遗体，也有些过了。因为那只是一堆骨头，上面没有一丁点肉，除了有块大骨头长得像人头外，连是什么都看不出来。赤不由拿出手机拍照。艾伯特说他昨天照顾父亲睡下后也沉沉睡去，而他老年痴呆的父亲整晚都没有摇铃叫他，醒来时，才发现父亲不见了。家门是打开的，老人可能自己出去了。但大家走上街，发现有堆骨头出现……

他们怀疑痴呆老人夜晚出门，被巨兽抓走吃掉，成了这副样子。

赤看到艾伯特和约翰就站在一旁，走过去问：“你认为这是你的父亲？”

艾伯特苦笑，说：“不知道。”

“我很难表达现在的心情。”他对赤说。那只粉色的小鸟站在他肩膀上，发出呜呜的悲哀叫声。赤拍下它的照片。

约翰问：“你是来调查什么的？”

“失踪的宝可梦。”

赤不具备专业医学知识，不知道那堆白骨是不是人，或是不是被吃成这样。他连死亡时间都看不出来。

所以这种事就交给帅哥，让他调查。赤发邮件给他，附件里是那两张照片。“请帮我调查这只粉色的宝可梦，包括分布地、技能、寿命和一些有必要的生态信息。第一张照片上的白骨也请尽可能调查。请早日回信，谢谢。”一个字一个字输入完，赤转身走向城镇外。

无论城市或农村，在野外搜索宝可梦才是他的专门。

卡洛斯地区，密阿雷市，红色广场附近的小巷，帅哥侦探事务所中。

事务所的主人出去了，只有一位雇员在工作。他熟练地操作电脑，查看电子邮件——显示屏上映出的脸，正是卡洛斯地区的新晋冠军，卡勒姆。

“这不就是普通的香水鸟……学名是粉香香？”卡勒姆回复那份邮件，“一般常见于卡洛斯地区的7号道路、伽勒尔地区的……”对时尚达人的他来说，粉香香的最大特点就是会飘香，它作为一种可爱的宠物在时尚圈很出名。“白骨我就不晓得了。听说人死后最快两个月，也有可能一年才变成白骨？”一边说话一边敲键盘是他的坏习惯，因为没人听，这也不过是自言自语。

帅哥离开已有一个星期，说是调查多年的事件终于有了转机，至今没和他联络。卡勒姆本想一起去，但帅哥不同意，说打击宝可梦的非法贩卖这种行动对他来说太早了。卡勒姆不由想象一群便衣冲进某个阴森的房间，大喊“举起手来！”然后打开铁笼，放出宝可梦……也有可能是冲进明亮的大厅，像有兔女郎的那种地方，因为珠光宝气下必有阴影……后者对他来说的确太早了。

实在是很无聊。帅哥走后，至今为止卡勒姆只接到一件帮贵妇找失踪小狗的工作。小狗自然是找到了的。他在事务所内坐得发慌。那封邮件没写发信人，但应该也是在帅哥这打工的朋友。卡勒姆边查白骨的资料边想，晚上打个视频电话过去。

他没想到的是接电话的人比他更无聊——

“资料收到。”

看到对方的一瞬间，卡勒姆差点窒息了。这家伙像在泥里打滚了一圈。卡勒姆的心情像吃饭从不往桌上吐出食物残渣（实际上他也不会吃会导致吐出残渣的饭菜），却看到有个人叉起掉在桌上的鱼肉块开始吃了一样。

然后这家伙说了一句“资料收到”后，就一言不发。卡勒姆很尴尬，好像是他阻止对方去洗澡一样。对，他肯定也是爱干净的……

“需要我送你一只粉香香吗？”卡勒姆脱口而出。

“不。”对方说，“它可以买卖？”

卡勒姆觉得自己被冒犯了，说：“我们可以交换宝可梦。”他尝试让自己看上去正直一点，“我是卡洛斯地区的冠军，卡勒姆。”

“我名为赤。”赤想了一圈来参加冠军锦标赛的冠军们的脸，“没见过你。”

“我也没见过你。”卡勒姆觉得自己被冒犯三次了。

“不来冠军锦标赛？”

“除非主办方同意在宴会上使用人工肉。我才不想参加野蛮人的比赛。”

“嗯。”

这是该说“嗯”的时候？卡勒姆不由愤懑。这家伙看上去没同意他的主张，一个“嗯”是想表示自己听到了？但他也注意到自己太激动，在心里数三下平复心情，努力控制语气，说：“你……”

“我想联系帅哥。”

“他出门办事了。你可以尝试打电话联络，不过我想他可能不会接。”

“嗯。”赤说，“我和他的是一件事。”

卡勒姆觉得自己和这家伙八字不合。

笼目镇宝可梦中心的住宿间中，赤关掉视频通话，往窗外看去。

外面仍是一片漆黑。夜晚早已降临。今晚还会做那个梦么？笼目镇的蓝白色墙壁在夜里发出微妙的闪光，仿佛诉说着真实。从这里能看到约翰家，他还没熄灯；看不到的艾伯特的家，不知熄灯了没有。绿现在也睡了吧。

赤想来想去，直到约翰家的灯熄灭，才发现自己没洗澡，身上汗臭难忍。

第二天早上一起来，赤就来到约翰的家。

热情的老妇人邀请他共进早餐，赤和他们一同吃了煎蛋和烤面包。叉子放下，老妇人到厨房洗盘子后，赤对约翰说：“前天你去艾伯特家，有发现什么异常？”

“没有。”约翰否定道，“和我离开小镇的时候差不多。艾伯特和我同岁，我们同样在十六岁踏上旅途……也几乎是同天找到工作，只不过我去外地，他留在镇里。没办法，他家还有痴呆的老人要照顾。不过我们时不时会通电话。”他补充：“一切都和以前一样。那家伙总是很担心他的傻父亲，没想到……”

他把“这次真的出事了”咽了下去。

“你见到他父亲了？”

“没。怎么可能见。老爷子早就不认识我了，有时突然发怒，我是招架不住。他自己出去，迷路，也不是第一次。艾伯特为了照顾他，工作没做多久就辞了。他母亲去得早，家里就两人。这也是没办法。”约翰小声说：“真可怜。”

“你觉得是巨兽吃了迷路的老人？”

“还有别的解释？你怎么像保安官一样问来问去？”他说，“我们这的保安官也不会像你这样问话，毕竟都熟悉了，知道怎么说话才不会让人伤心：夜晚出门，被巨兽吃掉，他们父子太衰。”

“有别的解释。你是知道的。”赤说，“如果那堆白骨是老人，他没有被吃，是死后被搬出来，也说得通。”

“你以为艾伯特杀了他老爹？”

“不。不清楚有没有杀。”赤叹气。他要说很多话，要注意不小心喷口水，“因为什么，老人死亡，但一直放着，成了白骨。为什么死，为什么留在家里，为什么现在搬到街上，是三个问题。”

“为什么死，不清楚。但是，老人死后仍被留在家里，是可以有原因的。艾伯特辞职后，家里的费用……生活费的来源是养老金。几年来，他每个月准时领取老人的养老金，我拜托帅哥……朋友查到了。”

这时，老妇人忍不住走出厨房，带着难过的表情说：“请不要这样猜测艾伯特。他对父亲尽心尽力，我们也看在眼里。他是个好孩子，绝不会做出侮辱父亲，用故去的人来维持自己的生活这种丧尽天良的事。对什么事情都忍过去了的他来说，不，仅仅就他这样的人，很难相信他会因为多年照顾痴呆老人，就下手，利用……”

“嗯。我想时间过了很久，老人渐渐变成白骨，他买了粉香香来遮蔽臭味……到现在，无法继续，所以搬到街上。”

“把白骨？”

“把白骨。”

“对不起。”老妇人打断他们，“请你离开这里，不要再来。”

赤站起身，走到门口。约翰叫住他：“赤！”他亦回头，看到约翰欲言又止的样子，说：“这都是猜测。但变成这样，他大概对一直以来的状况束手无策，有很深的负罪感。而你是知道的。”

他没有回答。赤走出这个家门，在身后关上它。

【下】

说实话，以前的事他大多记不清了。

和绿有关的回忆，无论小时候一起玩，还是出发旅行那天，亦或是在宝可梦墓碑前四目相对的对战，赤都想不起来那时候的绿说了什么。但大概是惹人讨厌的臭屁语气。对战前又是嘲笑又是讽刺，对战后却给自己找借口，一脸不服输。绿一直都和阳光很相衬。他则追着太阳的影子，一路追上前，最后，终于挥散阴影，看到炫目的光。站在他面前的绿消失后，冠军宝座的光芒彩华像要勾出他的本性一样在赤的眼里耀耀生辉，都快到了让他什么都看不见的地步。

已经记不清那时候绿说的话了。赤想到这，感到一阵难过。

艾伯特在他面前沉默，粉香香不安地发出啾啾声。其实不必如此僵持。尸骨是谁的父亲，还没有定论。儿子有没有动手，只有这家人清楚。痴呆的老人也许只是失踪，也许明天就会回来。最坏的情况是艾伯特亲手杀了他，藏尸许久后抛出尸骨。也可能是巨兽吃了人或什么，把骨头丢到镇上。赤在这些可能性中选择了“儿子无法忍受罪恶感”，如果告诉绿，他会笑他不够冷血也不够友善，心软又要保持无聊的距离吧。

“你以为这是做梦？”他会这么说。

“我不介意。”赤想闭上眼，“我要找的不是你父亲。想知道的是，粉香香的来历。”

坐如钟的艾伯特倒真的闭起眼睛，思索几分钟，再正视赤的眼瞳说道：“小香是我从奇怪商人那里买下的，我发誓我从未虐待它。”

“奇怪商人？”

“他是小巷流言的常客，据说他原本是个旅行家，才收集了那么多稀奇玩意。我想买香袋，他推荐小香给我。”

“他在哪？”

“我是在双龙市遇到他的。那人晚上才出现，笼目镇有夜晚不外出的规矩，恐怕他也不会来这边做生意。”

“我知道了。”

“你要去找他吗？”

“不。”赤的确对粉香香这种没见过的宝可梦充满好奇，不过那只粉香香的具体来历是帅哥托他问的。这样就有卡洛斯地区非法贩卖宝可梦的团伙有输出到合众地区的线索了。把“双龙市的奇怪商人”报告给帅哥，赤打算继续做自己的工作：找失踪的含羞苞。

“你要去哪里？”艾伯特看赤不声不响，问道。

“找巨兽。”

而失踪的含羞苞是不是如角罗先生所说“被巨兽抓走了”，直接找巨兽确认是最快的做法。

传说巨兽住在笼目镇东北方的巨人洞窟里。赤昨天在笼目镇附近绕了一圈，那洞窟所在地地形凸凹不平，又被森林覆盖，纵使乘鹰飞翔，找过去也得费一番功夫。地图显示绕远路可以轻松一些，但赤想去就没有不去的道理。他坐在勇士雄鹰背上往巨人洞窟的方向飞去。

吹到脸上的风甚是冰凉。从高空往下看，地面一片绿色，赤让勇士雄鹰降低高度。为了避免飞过头，还是在昨天调查到的地方降落，往四周、向前找一找为好。那洞窟是陨石砸下形成，周围地势会低一些，慢慢深陷进去。

再次踩在坚实的大地上之时，他看到绿荫层层叠叠，仿佛白银山的雪。赤拿出手机，尝试发送电波联系小磁怪们。昨天在这儿，让它们去继续探路了。一起出动的还有两只卡蒂狗。它们是赤在常磐道馆时培养出来的，很聪明，就算遇到上次那个不可名状的“东西”，应该也能逃掉。赤也想过那个不可名状的“东西”就是巨兽。如果勇士雄鹰中毒是它所为，可得小心……几只小磁怪收到电波，发信回来。

赤问：“你怎么样？”他对阴影中的人说。在这种森林里走动会发出很明显的声音，约翰也不想隐瞒，大大方方从树后走出。他坦白：“我借了别人的宝可梦，一直跟着你。”

“你还记得我们第一次见面不久遇到的‘奇怪玩意’么？我不是第一次看见它。几年前，我和咕咕鸽撞上它，然后咕咕鸽失踪了。我……放弃找它，决定离开那个巨兽传说的小镇。但是，现在我又回到这里来，还遇到了你……要是没听过你说的那些话该多好，但现在也无济于事。”他自暴自弃般说道，“我想知道那是什么。”

“嗯。我们一起去找吧。”

赤调整信号地图，和约翰一起往巨人洞窟走去。

“真没想到会是这样。”

“真没想到会是这样。”

双龙市的保安署中，绿和共平双双叹气。

在小巷中转来转去，抓到的奇怪商人竟是个骗子，委实没想到还有这种事。那个让宝可梦进化又复原的装置只是塑料壳里装线圈，掏弄半天也不晓得原理为何。他们俩又买了别的商品，什么能让龙头地鼠再进化的石头啦给宝可梦闻闻就能改变它们性格的草药啦，都是骗人的。共平很生气，抓住他一番捉弄，他就拿出一个发出惊人香气的小吊灯，看上去像异域香薰，据说能治愈异常状态。

两人半信半疑拆了看，发现里面有只不知名宝可梦，就把商人压到保安署去了。

“我要告他诈骗。”共平说。

“因此我俩在这坐了一夜笔录？”绿说，“这地区真麻烦。”

“绿，你什么都能埋汰一下的哎。快打起精神来。”

他不耐烦地挥挥手，说：“我也不觉得一个商人能搞这么久。这种非法贩卖宝可梦的事不可能简简单单。这时候渡在就好了，不晓得他那名号在这里有没有用……这些家伙又没听说过本大爷的大名。”

“渡是那个关都地区的冠军？”

“你也知道啊。”

“他在绿的好友列表里。然后再咕歌一下就查到了。”

“你这家伙……”绿眨眨干涩的眼睛。他的确看到共平拿着手机，“手机不是被收走了吗？”

共平不在乎地说：“但是宝可梦是听我的话的。”

“冠军啊……冠军的名号很有用？那就拿一个吧。我要去打双龙道馆了。绿呢？”

“你要跑我也不能留在这。我又不像你无拘无束，没有牵挂。”

“绿在这等我来救你也行啊。”

“我不等人。”

绿冷冷说道。共平笑开了，从口袋里拿出三个球说：“我想你也没有交出所有精灵球。这是会瞬间移动的小灰怪。”

“瞬间移动不能指定地点的吧？”

“总之先从这里出去。绿，”他说，“我保证一切都会变。那时他们就没空来管我们了。”

“你信心十足。”

“这是真的。其实我还差两个徽章，不过马上就要开始了，只要拿到传说徽章，对我而言就结束了。”

“喔？”

“这就是我的真实。”共平说，“不过借给你的小灰怪，你一定要还给我。下次再见……来联盟找我吧。”

“不。要来找我的是你。等你当上合众冠军，我们会再次见面。”

最后共平仍然哼哼笑着，直到身影突然消失。而绿随小灰怪瞬间移动前往的正是帆巴市的威斯特伐利亚酒店，他们等候宝可梦世界锦标赛正式开幕的地方。更准确地说，绿正巧出现在他的老相识——渡的房间里，更巧的是就站在他面前。

“早上好。”绿努力镇定自若。

渡也假装镇定自若，说：“快从桌上下来。”

他暂且不追究为什么一个大活人会以这种方式突然出现。反正没什么好事。不过他本来就有些焦头烂额，因为另一个“老熟人”。

“你知道赤去哪了？”

“他说要去笼目镇。”

“还没回来吗？”

“我才刚回来。”绿跳下桌。他很小心，没踢倒渡的咖啡杯。

“他可能遇到了，不过是他的话，还是遇到比较好。”渡看绿呆呆望着他，“你怎么了？发生了什么事？”

“我很困。我先回房睡觉了。”

“赤呢？”

“他有手有脚，哪用我担心。”

“说是这么说，没消息的时候你最心神不宁。”

绿没理他，直径走出房间。

躺在柔软的床上，绿做了梦。

那仿佛是很久很久以前。他坐着云彩，回到过去，却选不出哪块碎片是最珍贵的。

爷爷，姐姐，父母亲，还有很多他珍惜的人。还有赤。这块记忆碎片，那块记忆碎片，都映出孩童时的绿的模样。他低头看自己的手，和以前一样小，但已是启程旅行之时。

心中有烦闷抑郁，也许是同共平所说之故。

“我也有这种时候。”

想到过去的自己，他几近笑出的嘴角渐渐平息。

如果是那时候的绿，一定是躲在哪片碎片后，等着他来发现自己吧。

绿在那块最大、投下最深阴影的碎片后找到他，蹲下身俯耳倾听那句话。

本来在圣特安努号上时，担心赤会坐船走掉，想说却因为太害羞，没有说出口，说出口的全是嘲讽的话。虽然想过什么时候会告诉他，但是一直都噤口不言，回过神来已经没有机会了。他们已经过了无忧无虑的小时候，童言无忌的借口不再适合。

总觉得说了就输掉了。

“差不多已经九年了。”

“希望你一直当我的劲敌，”绿不由随着那个小小的他，将话语轻推出口，“好想你能一直喜欢我。”

一直跟在我后面，不要去其他地方。我也会努力奔跑，不让你追上。

不过最后还是输了。绿想。输得彻底，连喜欢的心都被他知道了。

巨人洞窟附近吹着冷风，这里有人的踪迹。

他们穿着黑衣，结集成对在巡逻，总教赤想起什么。约翰说那是等离子团，合众地区的组织。“没想到他们会在这里。”约翰咕囔。赤也没不解风情到问他：“那些人晚上会被巨兽吃掉吗？”两人蹲在草丛后，赤查看地图:几只小磁怪一动不动，可能是被抓住了；有的小磁怪顺利进入洞窟中，勾出几条路线图。莽然去救被抓住的小磁怪无法解决问题。赤打算躲开等离子团团员，直接进洞窟看看他们在保护什么。

他们摸索到这，黄昏刚巧降临。“等到晚上潜入。”赤说。约翰沉默点头。

如果巨兽如传说一般，居住在巨人洞窟，晚上出来觅食……今晚会变成不得了的盛况。他感到自己正站在现实与理想、未来与过去之间，痛苦地闭上眼。

黑夜慢慢没过他们头顶，脚下升起冷雾。明月彻底被云彩遮盖后，等离子团团员似乎也融入黑暗中。赤朝约翰使了个眼色，两人俯身跑向洞口。就在此时，天地震撼，轰隆声以自地底而来的气势惊动森林。他们的身体浮起一瞬间，又摔落在地。赤的身体不住地往前滚，像回应巨坑倾斜扭曲的召唤一样。然后有束白光刺破黑暗，差点划过他的脸。“赤！”和“噼啪！”的声音接连响起，赤直觉自己不该站起，继续卷着身躯躲闪。

前、后、左、右……这次他似乎在往下掉。赤摸到冷峻的岩石，忍着疼痛恢复成下蹲的姿势。此处的黑暗比之前更胜一筹。也许是在刚才的震动中掉到了洞窟的下层。赤摸摸手机，它屏幕碎了。在黑暗中用光照明有把自身暴露给敌人的危险。赤小心翼翼，站起来。

“叽。”

有只小磁怪出现在他面前。赤很快看到另一只小磁怪。它们打开光墙，似乎从刚才开始就一直保护着赤。

约翰没有和他一起掉下来。

突然，一阵强光照亮周围。赤条件反射闭眼，再睁开时看到不算狭窄的洞穴，敲入岩石中的长钉和吊灯，被冻住的水流，以及站在光亮中的人。

“……”

“事件中最悲惨的人是侦探：总是被动地发现惨剧，而后不得不接受悲剧结果。”那人说，“你觉得如何？”

“……”

“你那种沉默也是久违了。也许我们该先说一句好久不见。”

“其实，”赤说，“直到刚才，我都在怀疑约翰是你们的同伙。看到你，心情反而平静下来。”

这样就能结束的话，真是再轻松不过。

对面那人——坂木发出哼哼笑声。“别担心，我约定永远解散火箭队就一定会做到。我会参加宝可梦世界锦标赛，你可知道？”赤摇头，他继续说：“等收拾完这儿。”据坂木所说，等离子团与非法贩卖宝可梦的团伙有勾连，他们将卡洛斯地区的宝可梦运输合众地区进行买卖，赚取报酬之余还会挑选强力的宝可梦加入等离子团。而那个世界性的运输通道是某些人以火箭队的名义提供，正是已解散的火箭队的遗产。

作为国际刑警的帅哥正在调查这一链条，他让赤去笼目镇，恐怕也是知道那里发生的宝可梦失踪事件有蹊跷。

赤拿出一张照片，那是角罗先生给他的，他和含羞苞的合照。“你见过这只含羞苞？”赤问。

“我怎么可能见过！”坂木瞥了他一眼，“但可能在那伙人车里，或在账本上有记录。怎么，你要去看看？”

“嗯……”

那之后，赤以当年闯入火箭队基地的热情，将洞窟——其中的等离子团临时基地大闹一番。

数日后赤回到帆巴市的威斯特伐利亚酒店，被绿询问起“结果怎样”，他想了想，直接交出帅哥的调查报告书：

……该运输团伙基地位于双龙市地下，运输链条往西有至吹寄市、帆巴市的航空运输，东经笼目镇至小波镇海岸，主要路线分为东西两条。……其中，东边海-陆运路线仅作小批量运输，所用船只、车辆无明显特征，运输时间间隔不规律。……有笼目镇居民称其所有宝可梦失踪，后查明是该团伙所为。运输车辆通常于夜间行驶，若遇居民则放出含毒烟雾迷惑。有报告称该烟雾可致人及宝可梦中毒，令其发生头晕、目眩、出现幻觉等症状，持续时间最短二小时，最长可达一整天，该毒素无致死性。

“没有什么有趣的么？”绿翻了几页就腻了。他现在知道共平怎么说出那话的了。

“……”赤把汤匙放到一边，说：“含羞苞被卖到别的地区，正在查。”他喝的清水不需要搅拌。

“还有……约翰的咕咕鸽，飞回来了。几年前，它被卖到别的地区。咕咕鸽有‘无论在哪都知道回家的路’的习性……”赤拿出精灵图鉴，他的声音一下子和图鉴介绍语音重合。

“看你尝试说长句本身就挺好玩。”绿拿起咖啡杯，“话说回来，约翰是谁？啊~该不会分开一段时间，你就花心了吧？”

“花心？”

“啧。”

赤盯了他一会，觉得绿没有真生气。

“你还是和以前一样，被说也没反应。”绿放下杯子。

“我有时候会想，如果和绿不是青梅竹马，我会不会喜欢你。”

“答案呢？”

“大概不会。”他注意到绿快速眨了一下眼，“应该不会那么喜欢。但是，遇到的时候……什么时候遇到你，我都很高兴。”

这份感情是始自说不上一生一次的相遇，经历长时间的相处，有哭笑，有离别和再会，由他们共同的经历搭建而成的浑浊物。对他来说，这句话也是不能说出口的。它实在是太长、太复杂了，乃至回忆都与其交融，模糊不清。但是，如果在这太长的旅途中有一句可以托付的话，那一定是——

好想你能一直喜欢我。

像这样天真而真挚的感情。

他看到自己水中的倒影，将其一饮而尽。


End file.
